Kung Jin
Kung Jin (空阵 Pinyin "Kong Zhen") is the younger cousin of Kung Lao and is a playable character in Mortal Kombat X. Contents http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Kung_Jin# hide#About Kung Jin #Appearance #Combat Characteristics ##Powers and abilities ##Signature Moves ##Fatalities ##Other Finishers #Trivia #References About Kung Jin As a child, Kung Jin admired his cousin Kung Lao and considered him a hero. After his cousin's death, Kung Jin's family lost their family fortunes and moved to the United States of America. Because of this, Kung Jin became a thief and blamed Raiden for the death of his cousin. However, after meeting the Thunder God, he let go of his resentment and trained under the White Lotus Society, who Kung Jin originally thought wouldn't accept him. Having Learned much of Outworld and the ways of the Shaolin, Kung Jin now fights to protect Earthrealm in honor of his family. Like his older cousin, Kung Jin is a Shaolin monk who excels in a projectile weapon, using a bow and arrow. However, he's far more egotistical and rude than Kung Lao, as he will talk offensively even to his own team. For example, Kung Jin doesn't respect Cassie Cage's leadership and will make rude remarks about Jacqui Briggs' father being a revenant. Despite his shortcomings, Kung Jin's streetwise proves useful and can see that others can redeem themselves. Overtime, he grows to respect his team and protect his friends, going as far as risking his own life in Kombat to defend their innocence. Appearance Kung Jin is of Asian descent, having long black hair tied into a mid-high ponytail and dark brown eyes. He dons a gold headpiece that travels towards the chin with sharp edges, a necklace with two teeth-shaped objects, with a stone in the middle, and a red beaded necklace. He wears a metallic plate on his left shoulder, armbands, and a kimono-like attire with a ring holding on towards the top of the left side of his shirt with various designs. He has a red otaiku with a white sash in the middle and a ring holding it together. He wears baggy-like pants with golden, vertical stripes going down towards his armored boots. His quiver of arrows are slung behind his back. Combat Characteristics Powers and abilities Kung Jin is more than adequate in unarmed combat, but his weapon of choice is the bow which he can fire multiple arrows with great precision and accuracy. He has shown incredible acrobatic prowess and agility able to maneuver around the battlefield and attack from various angles. He has demonstrated to use his bow as a melee weapon in versatile ways. He can shift his arrows into different effects that inflict much more damage than normal arrows. Signature Moves *'X-Ray Move - Staff Infection: '''Kung Jin slams the staff end of his bow down on the back of his opponent's skull, shattering the back of it, and as they reel back into the air he fires two arrows through their eyes. Kung Jin then grips those arrows and slams them onto the ground, shattering their ribs. (''MKX) Fatalities *'Target Practice -' Kung Jin runs up his opponent's leg, and then delivers a powerful flip kick to their chin, sending their head clear off and into the air. Landing back down, Kung Jin draws and fires three arrows at the head, impaling the eyes and mouth. The head lands next to the collapsed body, supported by the blood covered arrow shafts. (MKX) *'Pinned Down - '''Kung Jin shoots three arrows in the air. He proceeds by stabbing his staff into his opponent. The opponent screams before being blasting apart. As the arrows fall down, they pierce the two arms and head, before landing on the ground next to large amounts of blood. (''MKX) Other Finishers *'Brutality #1 - A Little Heart:' Jin fires a straight arrow into the opponent's chest that pokes their heart out at the back. (MKX) *'Brutality #2 - Round About:' Jin does a cartwheel powerful enough to obliterate his opponent's upper body. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Where'd You Go?:' Jin grabs his opponent and blinds them with fire from his staff bow, then whacks the opponent with the ornament with enough force to break their neck 180 degrees. (MKX) *'Brutality #4 - Bullseye:' Jin jumps and fires an arrow into his opponent's head. Upon landing, he fires three more arrows into their head, two in the eyes, and one in the mouth. Ancestral variation (MKX) *'Brutality #5 - Burnt Out:' Jin fires a high fireball that skeletonizes the opponent on contact. Bojutsu variation (MKX) *'Brutality #6 - Decapitator:' Jin throws his chakram at the opponent's shin, slicing it off. (If aimed at the head, the chakram decapitates the opponent.) Shaolin variation (MKX) Trivia *Unlike the rest of his team, Kung Jin is the only member of the new defenders of Earthrealm to not be a son or daughter of a previous defender of Earthrealm; instead he's the cousin of Kung Lao. *A discourse between Kung Jin and Raiden, and a half-confirmation on the speculation of fans by one of the game's writers[1] has led a strong implication in Kung Jin being Mortal Kombat's first homosexual character. Later, via Twitter, creator Dominic Cianciolo confirmed that Kung Jin is indeed homosexual.[2] References #↑ https://twitter.com/domcianciolo/status/588050845763301376 #↑ https://twitter.com/domcianciolo/status/588059135759020033 |}